classofthetitansuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Prisoner Campe
Prisoner Campe is the 12th Episode of the serie Episode Guide *Theresa and Atlanta are at the Dorms watching a Scary Movie , After Herry tries to scare them , A Monsterious red tail goes through the Window and grabs Atlanta . Athena comes in and scares off the monsters . *Fearing that cronus is behind the Attack the heroes are taken to Olympus High where they can be kept safe . the heroes suspects that Hera and Athena are hiding something and trying to protect smething worst than Cronus . As the heroes sleep odie is atacked . * In thier initial investigation of the school they find nothing however Momement later they are attacked by Campe , However before she hurt any of the heroes Hera alond with athena order her to stop . * Campe intented to use one of the heroes as bait tp lure Cronus and bring him back to Tartarus , *Jay Goes to Campe suggestinf that they should work together however Campe rejects his offer .Cronus Kidnaps Herry's Granny and takes her up a mountian . *Jay make a deal Campe if he wins the Fight she has to help them defeat cronus and if she win he will be her bait for Cronus . Jay defeat Campe forcing her to agree to help the Heroes . * However when herry returns with a clue (a book of matches) about where Cronus took his grandmother Forcefully uses Hermes portal to head to cronus location .Odie figure out that the matches mean that Cronus took Herry Grandmother to the Temple of Prometheus . *Cronus informs Granny that Herry is heroes task to defeat him and that he is using her as a trade for his life . Campe who is about to capture Cronus is interrupted by herry who has follower her are captured . Cronus is about to have eagle that eat prometheus liver kill granny . *Hermes tells the heroess that behind the wall emblazoned with the caduceus is a secret Portal that can take them anywhere . the arrive at the Temple of Prometheus they free Herry , his grandmother and Campe while they fight Cronus' Giants . *Campe Corner Cronus , However let cronus escape to safe herry . Campe tell Cronus that she will see him soon . CHaracters Heroes *Jay *Atlanta *Herry *Archie *Theresa *Odie *Neil Gods *Athena Immortal *Chiron *Campe Mortals *Granny Locations *The Brownstone *Olympus High *The Temple of Prometheus Episode Stills Prisoner Campe 1.jpg Prisoner Campe 2.jpg Prisoner Campe 3.jpg Prisoner Campe 4.jpg Prisoner Campe 5.jpg Prisoner Campe 6.jpg Prisoner Campe 7.jpg Prisoner Campe 8.jpg Prisoner Campe 9.jpg Prisoner Campe 10.jpg Prisoner Campe 11.jpg Prisoner Campe 12.jpg Prisoner Campe 15.jpg Prisoner Campe 13.jpg Prisoner Campe 14.jpg Prisoner Campe 15.jpg Prisoner Campe 16.jpg Prisoner Campe 17.jpg Prisoner Campe 18.jpg Prisoner Campe 19.jpg Prisoner Campe 21.jpg Prisoner Campe 22.jpg Prisoner Campe 23.jpg Prisoner Campe 24.jpg Prisoner Campe 25.jpg Prisoner Campe 26.jpg Prisoner Campe 27.jpg Prisoner Campe 28.jpg Prisoner Campe 29.jpg Prisoner Campe 30.jpg Category:Episode